


Please Stay

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, all i do is angst, vallory do be fucking things up tho, vaugust is such a good ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: August fucked up again, and Vaughn is sick of it. Will it ruin their relationship or will they be able to work it out?
Relationships: August/Vaughn (Borderlands)





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> im not super happy w how this came out but i do still like it. anyways vaughn/august is a good ass ship i like it a lot

The footsteps were moving away, and August slowly lifted his head. Vaughn had his back turned and was already walking away. Vaughn's shoulders shook as he cried. 

August knew he fucked up this time. Trusting his mom was always a mistake, and now she's wedged herself between August and the one damn person he cares about. He was angry, pissed even, and accidentally took it out on the wrong person. 

His emotions bubbled up inside of him till he was nearly bursting at the seams. He couldn't let Vaughn leave, at least, not like this. August jumped up and raced forward, grabbing the shorter man's hand and pulling him back.

Vaughn recoiled, but was unable to escape the grasp and let himself be pulled back.

"Vaughn, look-"

"I don't wanna hear it, August." Vaughn cut him off.

"Please-"

"You know your mother is awful, she's never even tried to redeem herself, and then you just..." Vaughn paused briefly, trying to find the right words. "You just betray everyone; yourself, your friends, me. Do you even care?"

His words stung like knives, it hurt. August couldn't defend himself. He had a feeling she would screw everything up, but deep down, he hoped this time would be different.

"I'm sorry..." 

Vaughn shook his head and finally pulled his arm away. "Sorry isn't enough. I'm leaving."

"No, please!" August cried, yet again reaching for the other and missing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, and I know it means nothing but it's not that simple!"

Vaughn seemed shocked at the outburst. He gulped and glanced away, finally meeting August's eyes again a moment later. 

"Then, enlighten me, I guess." Vaughn mumbled. "Why is it so difficult?"

"She's... She's my mom, Vaughn. She's been awful and has ruined shit a thousand times over, but I still care about her. Kind of. I hate her, I do, but she was all I had for most of my life. And yeah, that was because she wouldn't let me have friends, but she said it was for the best. It's fucked up! And I always think she'll change and help herself and help me but it never works and I don't know why I keep trusting her but I can't stop... I just, please Vaughn, I don't want this to tear us apart."

August started crying again about halfway through his speech, and had to stop to take in a breath and let out a sob. Vaughn started to tear up again too, and furiously rubbed away the tears. He then let out a sigh and stepped closer to August, leaning against him and wrapping his arms around his waist. He let his head rest against the other's chest.

"V-Vaughn?" August mumbled, slightly confused.

"Shut up, August, just hug me back and let this be over with. I just want to move on and stay with you."

August smiled and quickly hugged Vaughn tight, burying his face in the other's hair. He made a silent promise to himself to not trust his mom again, to never fall for another one of her tricks.


End file.
